In her shoes
by lizacullen07
Summary: The cullens invite bella to their house, everything seems lovely, except for one thing: Rosalie. Will Bella and rosalie solve their problems? /oneshot/ BPOV. My first oneshot, be nice!


**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, actually a oneshot. **

**Im from argentina so english is not my mothertongue but Im working hard on it. Please be kind and review, It will make my day!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own any of the charac****ters, stephanie meyer does. I just wish I did :) **

In her shoes...

It was Sunday's midday. It was a cloudy and wet day: perfect! We were at Edward's house with all his family; it was supposed to be like the kind of meetings you have with your family, in which everybody sits down in a huge table and start eating and talking about their lives; but I was not in a normal house with normal people so I just didn't know what to expect. Edward didn't tell me anything; he was so pensative durinf the ride that it was making me very nervous. I must have been thinking really hard about what was behind this aht I really didnt notice everyone was staring expectantly at me

"What?" I asked nervously

"Should we sit down?" Esme asked me. Was she asking me permission to sit down?

" What?" I said with wide eyes.

" Maybe something goes first " Alice whispered to Esme. Ok, I was not getting it.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" I asked Edward.

" Umm, my family wants to have lunch with you, just as your family does" He answered me in a sweet voice. He seemed so embarrassed that I knew if he could, he would be blushing. I stared in shock. What?

"Umm, yes. We know that you always feel uncomfortable by the idea of you eating alone, as we have to get our food... umm, outside so we want to spend lunch like a normal family " Esme told me. I wasnt surprised by the idea of her trying to make me comfortable.

"It is very considered of you to respect our ...diet that we wanted you to know that we will do the same...I mean, respect your diet" Carslile explained to me. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me; their faces serious but in their eyes there was a hint of humor

Suddenly Alice appeared with a huge tray full of vegetables and fish. While she was going to the table she said in a musical voice " Lunch is ready!"

Everybody went to the table, and took their sits, everyone except me, who of course, didn't get what was happening

"Let me get this. You all have planned to have lunch with me?" Everyone nodded.

"Do you realize that this is all in vain, because you guys don't eat, don't you?" I said raising my eyebrows

"But Bella, you DO eat" said Emmett while rolling his eyes

"So? What? Will you all just stare while I eat?" I asked sarcastically.

" That's the plan" said Jasper enthusiastically as if he were reveling the surprise

" Are you kidding me?" I almost fainted

Esme stood up and put a sweet face " Bella, we just want you to feel like this is your house. We don't want our lack of hunger to stop you from eating here" Okay, that maternal tone made my legs shake

" That's ridiculous Esme, I always feel like this is my house"

" I know, but I would like to treat you as a guest today, so just sit down and eat"

" No, I don't want to feel like a guest, I am okay"

" Bella" Edward told me in a velvet voice "dont be stubborn. Just do this for Esme"

" And you? I will be the only one who will be eating. I will look like a freak!"

" Maybe that's what you are! Because if you can not appreciate the gesture then you are not good enough to sit at this table and eat the food that we prepared with such dedication." Rosalie yelled at me. She was furious. I stared at her dazed

" I-I am very sorry Rosalie,, I-I didn't mean to.."

" Bella there is nothing to apologize for" Edward tried to comfort me "Just ignore Rosalie, like I do"

" Of course, just ignore the fact that you are refusing the food we did with a lot of effort. I spent 4 hours in the damn kitchen just because of you, because Esme asked for it, but you don't deserve it!

"Rosalie stop it! You cant talk to Bella like that" Edward growled

" It's okay Edward, she is right. I don't deserve such attention and warmth" I said, trying to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes

"No, that is not true Bella. We thought it would be a great idea, but now I realise we should have asked you permission" Carlslile comforted me

" What? Are you apologizing to HER? No, SHE should apologize, she is the ungrateful here!" Rosalie yelled at Carlslile, pointing me with her accusing finger

" Rosalie no one should apologize, it was just a bad idea, okay? " Esme said. Her face was sad, and I totally blamed myself for it. She must have felt rejected

" I cant believe it! What is this? Defend the human's show?" Rosalie shouted and then started running to her room upstairs. Emmett followed her and Alice came next to me

" Its going to be alright Bella, she is always like this" Alice tried to comfort me unsuccessfully

" Yes, she thinks she is perfect, she cant apologize" Edward said in a disgusting tone, putting his hands around my waist

" But I am the one who should apologize, I rejected her food, it must be frustrating, I am so ungrateful!" I said in a weak voice. Everything between Rosalie and I was going great, I mean, we didn't have an excellent relationship but we were progressing. Why have I ruined it all?

" I should go and talk to her" I broke the silence

" No, right now she is thinking of putting your head into the oven" Edward said angrily " And I should put hers into a.."

" Edward!" I cut him off "I need to talk to her. Trust me"

" I trust you, its her I dont trust" Edward said with his jaw clenched. He stared at my eyes, and he knew I had to do this. He slowly relaxed his arms around me, until I could get away easily

I didn't even enter to her room and I could hear her shouts. My hands were shaking with fear, but my legs kept walking. "Emmett you know I am right!" "I don't care if maybe she was not hungry, she should have eaten , just to be polite!" " You know how much I've spent in that damn kitchen, is not fair!"

She was mad at me, and with a good reason. I reached her door, crossed my fingers and knocked.

"Rosalie?" My voice was very weak. Fear? BINGO!

Emmett opened the door " Umm, Bella is not safe for you to enter right now.." Emmett tried to repel me but my position was firm, I had to do this, even if then she played football with my head

" Emmett leave me alone with her" I told him. My face must have shown him that I wasn't having any of that.

" Okay, it's your head..." He said and went downstairs

I entered the room and closed the door. I have never been in her room before. It was so beautiful! It was all pink with white details, no wonder she was treated like a princess. I shook my head and focused

" Rosalie you don't know how sorry I am" I started my speech

" You should be" She said coldly

" I know, and I am very grateful that you spent a lot of time just cooking for me. I was ungrateful and impolite."

" Bella, don't you see it? I am not angry because of the time I spent cooking, it's just..., you don't know how much I would give to be in your place, to be able to eat, to taste food, to be human..., I'm angry because you cannot appreciate that, you are not grateful for that, you are not grateful for everything you have" Rosalie said in a sweet voice, but she was in pain, I could see that

I was shocked. What? Rosalie wanted to be human? She had everything I wanted and she was the one who wanted to change places?

" Rosalie I- I don't know what to say, it seems so silly.." I said, but when I raised my head I saw her raising her eyebrows, so I rushed to finish the idea

" You have everything I want, I am the one who would give everything to be in your place"

" So, this is what you want? You want your heart to stop beating, to hunt animals, to not be able to enjoy the sun when there are people around you, to not be able to have kids? Is that what you want?"

I froze with the last idea. Edward never mention Rosalie´s desire to have kids.

"No, the only thing I know I want is Edward. But if your question is if I would accept all you have said for it, then yes, that's what I want"

She looked at me, hesitated for a moment and then said " I am sorry for shouting at you. I shouldn't have blamed you for what I want"

" It's okay Rosalie." I tried to comfort her

" Will you ever forget it?" She asked worried

" I have already forgotten it! I mean, what are we talking about?" I acted as if I were confused, but I have never been a good actress

She smiled and we went downstairs. Everybody was waiting for us, Carlslile was prepared just in case I needed to go to the hospital. They all look surprised when the saw me in one piece and next to Rosalie.

" We've talked and now everything is fine" I explained. I didn't have to give any other detail and there was no reason for Rosalie to get embarrassed.

Edward came near me, he pulled his hands around my waist and whispered in my ears " You are also the only thing I want in my life"

I wasn't mad at him for listening to our conversation. I was very happy because Rosalie and I have resolved our problems. Now I knew what she wanted and we will try not to have secrets between us anymore. She wanted to be in my place and I wanted to be in her shoes...

**Thanks for reading, and please review. It just takes one minute and you can help somebody like me improve my language by any comment you have :) **


End file.
